Same Team
by ForbiddenSnowflakes
Summary: It had only been a few months since the 'death' of Albert Wesker at that treacherous Volcano. But since he's been reported dead, he has to work his way back up under a different alias. Joining Terra Save seemed to be the best option in his situation. AU
1. Prologue

**Same Team: Prologue**

**Edited by: Naoko Suki**

* * *

><p>"The fuck you doin' man?" shouted an angered, African and rather fat man spinning in his swivel chair. His anger was direct to the Caucasian man beside him with black hair.<p>

"What? You told me to shoot, so I'm shootin' damnit!"

"I told you to shoot the fucking zombie, not me; your partner!"

"God damn man, calm down and use a green herb. You'll be fine you baby!"

"We're out of herbs you fucking idiot!"

"Shit man, enough of the F-bombs! Be happy she even lets us play this shit here!" This man was another man sitting beside them all, another Caucasian with brown hair; just watching the other two fight.

Albert Wesker could hardly contain rolling his eyes behind his steel dark goggles. He sat at the other end of the office, wishing it was bigger; not used to working with such primal humans. His current position was not liked by himself. He survived the volcano incident only to land himself here. His body was badly burned, hiding almost all of it completely under his clothes. The worst was that he had to hide his face. Across the right most part of his forehead and all down the right side of his face had become mangled and scarred. It seemed as though Uroboros had retracted his head down into its shell before the second rocket could reach dead center of his head. He was extremely fortunate to even be breathing, but it was taking much too long for his body to recover. But he was patient; estimating for it to be completely healed within 6 months.

A bandanna wrapped securely around his face made it so everything was hidden extremely well, the goggles he wore big enough to cover part of his forehead too. No one asked any questions as to why he wore such a getup once he pointed to his forehead, a scar peeking its way out from the top of his eye accessory. Just a battle scar he was ashamed to show. Humans were too easy to fish sympathy from.

So what is Albert Wesker doing now? Working as always. He needs to make his way back up to his old position in science. It was quite the difficult task to get trusted again as a new person, since he's reported _dead._ Manipulate and pay his way back up. He also had to ditch the whole black-leather look, and dress more casual. A blue shirt that had a few buttons near the top and jeans. He would have never thought of the day his body would wear such rags again. He hated hiding in this God forsaken place, -TerraSave - and hated these _humans_ he has to work with; his _team _mates.

The African man was apparently a 'Computer Mater', whatever kind of title that is. He was introduced as it, and that his nickname was 3. _Three._ He said he never had a real name, and didn't really care. The black haired man is Ace Morgenstem, him being the 'weapons master'. The brown haired man's name was Connor Diego, but people only referred to him by his last name. He was the teams' medical assistant. None of them are above him, yet he had still not met with his employer. She was on a quick leave of absence when he joined up three weeks ago, being told she'd be back soon. _In fact, today._

He was only annoyed by the three other imbeciles across from him, picking up that they were playing some zombie game based on the Raccoon City incident that took place almost 10 years ago. He was able to hear what was going on, and knew that the story wasn't _completely_ correct.

Their office was on the 13th floor of the TerraSave building in New York. There were five desks occupying the room since their certain team was small. A flat screen sat against a wall with a dusty-fingerprinted Wii sitting just below the TV on its stand. The couch that joined it was small and worn, definitely too many breaks were taken, coffee stains were spotted all over it just further proving his theory.

"Yo, Watson!" Wesker's head slowly rose towards the voice that called him from the group of three. He had taken upon the name of Aaron Watson. A very simple name change. Not too conspicuous, _right?_

"Yes?" he now had to daily interact like a commoner, keeping up the act of being 'nice'. To attain and maintain their trust was quite bothersome.

"You finally get to meet 'n greet the boss today. You must be excited as well that we can stop sittin' on our asses like monkeys and get into some real action!" Diego shouted and Ace wacked his arm in agreement to his statement.

"Yeah babe! Damn! I finally killed da' fuckin' boss! Hahaa! Only took me four damned tries!" Blurted Three, the two others promptly told him to 'shut up'.

"Oh, so fuckin' rude! But the boss will really be back today? Maybe I can finally use my brains to hack or somethin'!" Three shouted after his concentration finally left the screen.

"Oh!" Ace looked and fiddles with his phone, "Elvis says she's entered the building!" Elvis being the front lobby guard. "Quickly turn off the games and make some coffee, and get back to your desks!" The two stood from the couch and went back to their desks and Three just wheeled backwards until he reached his.

Wesker didn't move and inch, since he was and had been planted at his desk all day. Although he did close and remove any trace of what he was actually working on right away. The sound footsteps that followed the elevator's 'bing' notified him that she was almost here. Not much traffic happened on this floor, so many rooms, but only one in use. The door opened and a large sigh was heard as the person walked through the door. He thanked _himself_ that his face was covered as it was, since his face showed more surprise than it should have. Why didn't he know it was _her?_ The woman was dressed in a red shirt, black tight jeans and black boots. Her usual ponytail sways as she walked, and her grin was almost identical to her dear brothers. Claire Redfield had returned, and he now worked under her.

"Welcome back Boss!"

* * *

><p>Okay, I'm serious now, do you want me to continue this, or just forget about it's existence? Let me know! ^_^<p> 


	2. Their Usual Routine

**Chapter One: Their Usual Routine**

**Edited by: Naoko Suki**

* * *

><p>Wesker was shocked enough that he couldn't greet his 'boss like the others could. How hadn't he known? <em>I'm going to have to take care of my little 'informer'.<em>

Diego stood up quickly and rushed from his desk to her, lifting her into a playful hug.

"Put me down! I was only gone just a few weeks! God, you guys missed me that much?" Claire said, not being able to withhold her smile.

"You wouldn't believe how bored we were here!" Three had butted in, "But now you're finally here we can get down ta'business an' start kickin' asses!"

"Yeah!" Diego smiled and finally put Claire down. She took a glance to Wesker, who was deep in thought, but never let his eyes stray from watching her.

She nodded to him, taking a second to mention his name. "Watson, I presume?"

He nodded back, "Redfield." Wesker noted that she looked at him for a little bit, and then she just smiled, walking back to her desk. He was quite fortunate she didn't ask any questions. Her desk was adjacent to his and he watched her place her bag on the back of her chair before walking away towards the TV.

Claire kneeled down in front of the TV, noticing the game system had been played with q_uite_ recently. She only smirked, and then changed her face into a serious one before turning back around and calling out to everyone.

"So, what were you all up to while I was gone?"

"Nothing at all!" the two who played games earlier shouted out in unison. Then Diego spoke. He was considered the most responsible on the team after Claire.

"You know Red, just finishing up old work."

"Eating." Ace added.

"Sleepin-" Three included but Diego cut him short.

"-You know, just working and wondering how you were holding up while you were away." he had to hold back a laugh at his close comrade; Three didn't usually say the smartest of things. Claire only rolled her eyes. How was the trip to Harvardville anyways?"

"You know, shopping, sleeping in, sunbathing, fighting against zombies. Girly regular stuff. I'm just glad I'm back! Anyone wanna to make me some-"

"Already done! Can't believe you didn't smell it!" He nodded towards the coffee pot, grinning.

"Alright so…" Claire said, crossing her arms deep in thought.

"So…?" The regular three said together, getting antsy.

"Hmm, dunno. There's nothing to do really. I've received no reports yet. Nadda." She stated casually waving her hand in the air.

"Fuck, I was hoping for some Intel hackin' or somethin'" Three huffed before he leaned far back in his chair and spun.

"Yeah me too but-" Claire started but was interrupted by her phone. Her eyes somewhat glared to the screen before she answered it.

"Hello?" Everyone's eyes were fixed on her. "What? NO! I said no! I'm not going anywhere with you-" she stopped while she was cut off over the phone. "You're crazy! Shut up! I don't care!" Claire's face was very angry. "Wha-? Why the hell did you even call me? He-? Hello?" She pulled he phone away from her ear, and yelled out a 'jerk' before she flipped it shut.

"Who was that…?" Diego asked carefully.

"My idiotic sibling." Weskers' fists clenched knowing full well who it was.

"Oh, uh. I heard you wounded your leg. Are you okay now?" He kept away from prying at her personal business.

"Yeah, it was just a scratch." Claire's temper seemed to have calmed a bit.

"How about your other thing?" Weskers' brow rose.

"It's normal, it didn't get as bad as last time. I only had to use _it_ a few times."

"Good!" Diego smiled, knowing his boss was doing well.

"Yes good, now all of you cut the crap and get your asses to work!"

"What do you want us to do?" Ace asked, rubbing his face.

"Research stuff, or do more paperwork. I know you still have a lot of that left. I need to go to Amsterdam's office."

"Oh, shit." Diego stood, his hands bracing his lean over his desk. "Please try not to kill him this time, okay? We kind of want to have a job to come to tomorrow…"

Claire smirked at Diego, his concerns were warranted. "I'll try."

"Maybe it would be better if someone went with you?" Claire looked to Diego with a questioned but agreeing face. "Alright. Hmm. Watson, go with her."

Wesker looked to Diego, wondering why he was chosen, but he just nodded and stood, making his way with Claire out the door and down to the elevator. He watched Claire press the call button for the elevator and they waited, not speaking a word to one another. It irritated Wesker in the sense of him being found out because everyone else he'd met here had asked about his face, and yet she didn't. He heard the ding of the machine, and the doors opened allowing them to walk in. Floor 7 was chosen by Claire, and the doors finally closed.

"So, Miss Redfield. Are you not interested why I cover my face?" He asked, without facing her.

"Nope. I don't need to know what's up if you don't want to show it. Although I may have to check you out if you seem a bit suspicious." Claire replied, but had a smile on her face. "Anyways, I meant to say, If you don't like calling me by name, keep it to just Redfield; without the Miss, okay?"

"Understood."

"Good." Claire nodded, and the 'bing' sounded for their floor.

They stepped out of the elevator and Wesker followed her. The long corridor passed many doors, and he was able to sense a lot of people nearby. Then he looked at Claire's body, walking in front of him. She has matured a lot since Rockfort Island. Her body more toned and ready for the work she's now into. Although, he did notice that her body tensed right before the door, hesitating before entering; wondering if she really had to hold back from killing this 'Amsterdam' fellow.

Claire's hand finally landed upon the doors handle and she pushed through, keeping a plain face as she walked through the small, cozy office.

"Well, well." The man spoke from behind the desk. "To what do I owe this honor, Miss Redfield?"

"Here," Claire stood in front of his desk and handed him a memory card from her pocket, "Never ask me to do something like that again." The man stood and smiled accepting the card, and touched her cheek.

Wesker just barely blinked and Amsterdam was holding a now bleeding nose.

"Never touch me again, do you understand?" Claire growled at him, "I don't care who you or your friends are, neither of you will survive if you come for me."

Amsterdam held his napkin to his nose to catch the blood coming out. "You're such a stuck-up bitch, you know that?"

_So this is why they asked him to join her._ Before Claire hit the man again, Wesker caught her wrist, earning a glare from the woman.

"Let me go." Her voice snarled.

"I cannot do that."

"And why the hell not?" Claire seemed so surprised.

"You'll hit him again if I do so." Claire sighed, and before she could say anything, the man behind the desk spoke once more.

"Those drugs you're taking sure are messing you up. Be happy I like red-heads."

"And you should be happy Watson was here. If I was alone, you'd be unconscious on the floor." She pulled her wrist from Wesker's grip and stormed out of the room.

Wesker turned to the man and nodded, "It was nice to meet you, Mr. Amsterdam." before following suit after Claire. He walked up to Claire waiting for the elevator, constantly pushing the call button over and over; as if it would come any faster if she did so.

"I presume you two don't get along."

"What gives you that idea? The way he treats me, or the way he acts?" Claire huffed at the obvious conclusion.

"I'd say he's treating you as if you were some sort of call-girl."

She frowned, knowing it was fully true. "Most of the men here are single. It doesn't help that not many women work here, so when they see one they freak out. Thinking '_Oh she's so pretty; this'll be easy'_. 'Think I have this job because of my 'face'. They have no idea how hard it was for me to get here. I'm not playing a game here, but my brother seems to think so." The elevator door opened and they stepped inside; Claire choosing floor '12' instead of '19'. "They won't take into account that I, myself, is more dangerous with Umbrella than any of them using a weapon."

The elevator whirred into moving upwards, and Wesker had one more question, trying not to use his voice t_oo_ much.

"Are you really taking drugs, Redfield?"

"Not…those kinds. Medicine. It's a long story, but don't worry. I'm no junkie on it or anything. I've gotta go get some paperwork, then we'll head back, alright?" she saw him nod. Her phone rang again, and this time Wesker was close enough to hear the whole conversation.

"What?" she rolled her eyes with her greeting.

"_Oh, still moody today?"_ came the reply.

"What the hell do you want now?"

"_God, calm down Claire. Are you coming tonight?"_ No mistaking it, Wesker knew it was her brother.

"No."

"_Why not?"_

"I've got work to do. Besides, I'm sure you have your team to help you with it all."

"_Oh come on si-"_

"What part of 'No' don't you understand?"

"_Fine, whatever. But I warned you."_

"Excuse me?" Claire gasped into the phone, but the other line hung up on her. "Idiot…" her phone flipped shut, and the elevator binged letting them out.

There was no corridor, the elevator led straight into a large office with many desks and workers. As he walked beside Claire, he noticed most of the men peeking up from their work to stare at Claire. _How pathetic._ It was quite fortunate not that he thought about it, that the other men on Claire's team are more normal and respectful. They treat her as a friend, not like a chance at a trophy.

They eventually made it up to a desk, and the woman seated there stood and greeted Claire by hugging her.

"Lucyyyy!" Claire smiled and whined her name. She seemed happy to see her again.

"Claire! I'm so glad you're back! I heard about your leg and-"

"It's doing fine."

"And your-"

"Fine as well, thanks." The two pulled apart and continued to talk.

"I heard you were at that airport, and the WilPharma Medical building too."

"So I see you've kept up with the incident. You know everything, don't you?" Lucy nodded and winked. "So where are the files?"

"Oh here." She handed over a massive pile of paperwork, and Claire hugged it all against herself. "Have a great day!" Lucy grinned at Claire.

"Thanks, you too!" Claire turned and walked back to the elevator with Wesker. Claire huffed and raised the paperwork higher so she had a better grip after pressing the button again.

"Would you like help with those?" Wesker asked, doing his best to be kind.

"Noo, it's not that heavy. Besides, I've dragged bigger things with me before." They both got into the elevator, and Wesker pressed the button for the '19th' floor.

"I can imagine." He said with a smirk on his face, although she could not see. Claire chuckled. "What's so, f_unny_, Redfield?" _What a horrid word._

"Your voice. You sound like someone I've heard before. But never mind." Wesker didn't waver at her remark. _She is much cleverer than her imbecile brother._

Their floor finally came up, and they walked back to the office. The others inside the office stopped talking when she dropped the stack of paperwork on her desk.

"What's this?" Ace asked to Claire, who was getting a cup of coffee.

"I need to sign all of that." She replied, sipping at the mug in her hands.

Everyone got up from their desks and went to hers, each taking a handful of the work from the stack.

_Are they helping her out?_ Wesker was amused. In S.T.A.R.S, he had to argue daily to get people to do just their own work. But here, there is a common decency spoken without words.

"What's wrong Watson? If you want, you can always help too." Ace questioned.

"He's already got a bunch still, I'm not worried." Claire looked at Watson and smirked. "Three, turn on the radio!"

Music filled the office, and everyone got down to work, all doing their part and talking casually amongst themselves.

"So," Diego spoke up, "How was your meeting?"

"Fucked up. I swear if Watson wasn't there that shithead would've been pulp."

"Ahh, so he did his job well!" Diego laughed in response.

"Guess so. So hey, how are you and Irene?"

"We're great; she's been asking to move in with me."

"Damn, she sure is brave." Claire laughed, holding her stomach, and Ace joined in the laughter.

"Your house is a fuckin' disaster zone! Even the food in your place has rotted to look like zombie brains!" Three began to mock him.

"And you Claire, how's Chris and Jill?" Ace asked after wiping his eyes.

"I don't know, I just got to town last night."

"I heard you met Leon at the airport…" Ace batted his lashes like a moron, but Claire paid no mind.

"Yes, although there wasn't that much time to talk. He said we'll talk again once we meet under more, 'normal' circumstances."

"Hmm, could this be something more?" Diego commented in a romantic-mocking tone.

"Time for love between guns and zombies? Yeah right, like I have time for that kind of shit. Just…get back to work." Claire sighed and returned to her work, while the others returned to theirs as well.

Hours passed, and the main three guys finished the piles of work they grabbed earlier. They sat and returned to the game they were playing earlier, 'Raccoon Zone'. Claire and Wesker though, remained at their desks still typing. It was around 9pm when the office's door opened up and two people walked through. The guys playing the games looked up, and saw it was Billy and Carlos.

"There she is." Carlos pointed out over to Claire's desk.

"Got it!" Billy said and stalked to her desk, finally earning recognition to their presence.

"What the hell are you doing here? No! Stay back! I mean it- Billy! Put me down!" Billy ignored Claire's cries and hits to his body she was giving him, he just walked right out the office with her hoisted up over his shoulder.

Everyone's eyes were just shocked, and Carlos spoke up to them. "We're taking her for tonight, you guys are free!" He beamed a huge smile to the group and closed the door behind him as he left. Three just sighed and went to Claire's computer, saving and closing her work before dismissing everyone with a good night. The two others followed suit, telling Watson to lock the office before he left. He nodded and watched them leave.

Once he heard their footsteps leave far enough away, he went to Claire's desk and searched it. There were files, folders, pens, a hairbrush, and then one last thing that caught his attention. It was a rolled up fabric. His hand went for it, unraveling it. It was a sachet with five syringes inside of it. He slowly pried one from its holster.

_This is…_ He read the name to himself, knowing full well what it was; a very strong pain killer, prescription only. His eyebrows furrowed, and he placed it back into the bag before closing and grabbing his laptop. He turned and looked back at Claire's desk, and then made way to leave the office.

**Next Day – 9:32 AM**

Everyone was already in the office, except for Claire. Wesker heard the regular 'beep' from Ace's phone that he received a text from Elvis. Then came the elevators 'bing', he heard a different kind of footstep. It felt, lazy.

Everyone stared at her when she walked into the office. She braced herself on the doorframe, wearing a pink button-up shirt, dark jeans and boots. Her hair was down and messy; shades glued to her face.

"Good morn-" Diego tried to greet her, but he was shushed by her.

Claire groaned and went to the couch to lay on it, and within a few seconds they heard a light snore.

"What the hell?" Three whispered to his comrades.

"I don't know, she was with the guys last night, Jill would know." Diego whispered in reply.

"Call her and put her on speaker." Diego nodded to Ace and dialed. After about five rings, they heard Jill greet, but not before they heard someone I the background groan out, _"Turn that shit off, Jill!"_

"_Okay… Hello?"_

"Jill it's us. What the hell did you do to Claire?" Diego asked.

"What? You mean she made it to work? God, she did better than Chris, he didn't even make it to bed." Jill snorted over the phone. "The whole group went drinking last night! She wouldn't listen when we called so…" Jill only laughed harder, and Wesker silently groaned at his desk.

_Perhaps not that much more clever than her brother._

"So she's hung-over. God…"

"Let her sleep a few hours. She'll be fine."

"Thanks a bunch." Diego replied, hanging up the phone. They all heard a growl 'Shut up' from the couch, and they all silently went back to work.

It had been a few hours, just past noon now and Lucy from downstairs came up informing everyone about the meeting with the CEO's, and that Claire had to attend. Lucy left quickly, being in a hurry herself, and the three guys began to panic.

"Holy shit! What now! Look at her!" Three all but whined. "Wake her up!"

Diego frowned and went to the couch, placing his hand on Claire's shoulder and shaking her lightly. "Red! Wake up!" He shook harder until he saw her eyes begin to slowly open. "Red!"

"What..?" she mumbled.

"Wake up! You have that huge meeting today! You gotta go!"

"Says who?" Claire groaned, and rubbed her face.

"Amsterdam."

"Fuck 'em." Her head lolled backwards to lie upon the arm of the couch.

"Come on, get up" he shook her more, and he received another cuss from her mouth in retort.

"I don't want to…My head is killing me." Claire sighed. "There was a drinking contest…" her words were a little slurred.

"Who won?" Diego humored her.

"I did." A small smile formed on her face.

"Come on Ace, help me lift her-"

"No! It's okay I can sit on my own." She finally sat upwards, and Diego reached to take off her shades, but she glared at him. "Try to and I will end you!" Diego chuckled at her defense.

"Okay, I'll get you some coffee and Ace, take care of her hair. We've got 7 minutes!"

Ace took the hairbrush from her desk and brushed her hair for her. Diego appeared and handed the mug of coffee to Claire.

All Wesker could do was watch in amusement. It was as if they were dressing up a little girl for school.

"Where's your elastic?" Ace asked, but Claire gave a groan; she must have left it at home.

"So, it's staying down." Ace sighed.

Claire finished her coffee, and they went off to the meeting. Wesker knew he didn't have to worry about his voice while Claire wasn't around, so he freely began to ask questions.

"Are Redfield and Diego close friends?"

"Yeah, they were partners for a pretty long time. Then I joined, followed by Three, then you. They're the closest partners, but being friends and work partners is where the line is drawn. Plus, Diego is a medic, so he helps her out."

_Most likely the one who has to help her with the 'drugs'._ Wesker thought to himself.

A few hours later, Diego and the now even more annoyed Claire returned; both bored and angry.

"So, what was it all about?" Ace questioned the two.

Diego flipped his hand in the air. "I didn't even care."

"I didn't listen." Claire stated before going over to sit on the couch.

Wesker watched her tense and clench her fists, a blush rising to her cheeks. Then he looked to Diego, who went to her desk and pulled out one of the syringes he found the night before. He watched Claire roll up her sleeve, and Diego sit across from her, applying some rubbing antibiotic on her upper arm before injecting her with the contents of the needle.

Diego's face was worried, "It's becoming more and more often every passing year. You should really go and see a doctor again…"

"No." she stated flatly, holding a cotton ball above the spot, and rolled down her sleeve. "I'll be fine, thanks."

Diego nodded and wrapped the empty syringe before putting it into the trash. He then sat beside Claire on the couch, letting her head rest on his shoulder. Three stood and turned on some music, but kept it very quiet, as to not disturb his boss.

Claire had fallen back to sleep, and had been asleep for about an hour until a man knocked loudly at the door, causing her to sir, and the others to groan with anger, wondering who would disturb them.

The door opened even before any of them got up to answer, and a man with a bouquet of red roses entered the room.

"Flowers, for a Miss. Claire Redfield."

* * *

><p>Mysterious flowers? What do you think?<p> 


	3. Gifts

**Chapter Two: Gifts**

**Edited by: Naoko Suki**

* * *

><p>Claire hesitated for a moment when she finally accepted the flowers from the man's hands. "From who?" she said as her eyes stared at the bloomed redness of the petals.<p>

"Anonymous sender," the man replied with a shrug of his shoulders, making obvious his delivery was over there wasn't any more need for pleasantries. He left right after he spoke.

Claire twisted the bundle in hands, looking around the sides for any kind of hint. She didn't find the little card inside the bouquet until she leaned atop and went in close to smell them.

"_I'm thinking about you, dear Claire…" _was what the card pinched between her fingers had read.

Ace leaned a bit back in his chair, "…Is there something you want to tell us?"

"What do you mean?" Claire's head finally turned back towards Ace and her team.

"Did you meet someone in Harvardville?" he continued with a chuckle.

"What? No way! And I don't think Leon would send something like this either."

"He'd probably send you for an invite to another outbreak catastrophe," he finished, hearing Three laugh at his comment.

"Very funny," Claire rolled her eyes, and laid the flowers down on her desk. Her chin rested in her propped up palm. "No one has ever called me 'dear Claire' before," she sighed, "But it's eerily close…" she added in a mumble.

"Close?" Diego stood and walked towards her, "What else could be close to that?"

Claire's head sunk a bit more so her hand rested against her cheek, "Dear Heart," she mumbled again, staring forward. "I hate this."

Wesker's brow rose at her mention of it. _After all this time?_

"You know what your problem is?" Diego spoke and she looked up at him, "After everything you've been through, you're just looking at the worst side of things. You should be smiling; someone sure had the balls to even think to send you something like this."

"I know but, it's a little awkward. I'd just like to know who sent them," she spoke concerned, her fingers played with the petals by her hand.

"Ahh! Claire, please stop. Let's focus on the fact that it feels nice!"

She laughed, "Okay okay, I'll stop! Now get back to work. I just hope there's no more surprises for me.

**…**

Wesker was enjoying the silence they were all working in. The radio they normally had loud was at a much quieter tone. But just then his ears piqued at the sound of sharp heels walking down the hallway. The door swung open once the trail lead to it and a woman stepped inside. Wesker laughed inwardly at her, since she looked much like the woman who worked for him before; Excella. But she was definitely deceased.

The woman's hair was a silky brown and tied up in a bun. Her body sported a dark green chique business suit and her hand carried a large pouched purse. Claire and Diego gasped in their seats, and when she spoke, Wesker felt like Excella actually survived.

"A-Aunt Cornelia?" Claire spoke, and the other two who kept silent before now whispered to each other, wondering if she was 'the' Cornelia.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, her breath was held.

"I came to visit my 'evar favorite girl. Come." she opened her forearms ready to hug Claire.

She stood and rushed to her aunt, hugging her tightly. While her aunt smiled and hugged back, her head turned and she brought one of her hands to her head in a phone-like symbol, mouthing the word 'Chris' to Diego. The hug finally ended, and Claire then led her aunt to the couch to sit, and Claire sat across from her on the coffee table.

Cornelia's smile was quite radiant. Her head turned to face Diego as she greeted him, "Diego, how are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you auntie." He replied, his face still held an apprehension to it.

"Are you still with that little slut?" She asked coolly, her eyes blinking slowly.

Claire's body tensed and her eyes widened towards Diego. She couldn't believe she actually said that to him.

Although she spoke harshly, he held his tongue and kept his smile, "Yes, I am."

"Hnnn," she only purred, "And you're happy?"

"Yes I am, now if you'll excuse me, I have a lot of work to complete." He mumbled, and began to work vigorously.

"Of course, we cannot have you dishonoring my niece," her face kept the bright smile as she turned her attention back to Claire, "And how are _you?_"

"I'm fine. Works great, newer apartment and a couple new friends and-"

"What about a man?" Claire's face froze at her aunts question.

"…huh?"

"My, you are 30 years old and you do not have a husband, let alone a man to go home to! When I was your age, I was already getting married for the second time."

_That's not really something to boast about, _Claire thought and then spoke, "Well, I am definitely not you."

Cornelia's eyes rolled as she whined, "Claire, even your lousy brother found a woman."

"Maybe I'm fine the way things are right now?"

"Honey, no one is happy alone!"

"Can we change the subject please?" Claire sighed, about ready for her mouth to burst open in anger.

"Very well, are you still taking your medicine?"

_Wonderful, from bad to worse._ "Yeah I am but don't-"

"Claire," her aunt instantly cut her off, "You've been taking them since ninety-nine. I seriously think you should go ahead with surgery. I know a wonderful doctor and…"

The woman kept speaking when Wesker kept listening in. Maybe this aunt of the Redfield's would give him some info on his 'boss'. He heard Claire huff some more and two of the others whispering once more. Something about if this continues, Claire will eventually blow.

"Can we-"

"-Change the subject? Honey, you need to stop avoiding problems. But no matter, I'm actually here today because I've got a wonderful date this afternoon."

A large spit of water came from their side; apparently Three was as surprised as Claire was.

"A date? But Uncle Tom died only two weeks ago!" Claire said with her mouth agape.

"Honey, two weeks for a woman my age is like two years! I'm not going to waste my time and cry over spilt milk. I am not like _you,_" her eye winked and her smile looked a bit mocking.

"_Excuse_ me?" Claire stated, and her eyes narrowed.

"Look at you, you're so beautiful and smart yet you scare away all the men! Maybe it's because of your breasts. They're not as big as mine but… Well your mother had the same size and she found your father so-" Her voice went muffled when Claire finally broke out of her daze and slapped her hand over her aunts mouth.

"I couldn't imagine being like you and having my husband commit suicide after only _three years_ of marriage," Claire growled. She loves her family, but sometimes- no, Cornelia is too much to handle. _Talking about my chest? What the hell!_

Cornelia laughed and slowly pulled Claire's hand away from her face, "You sure have your mothers' temper. Now, before Chris gets here and bores me to death, I've got a wonderful gift for you," her hand reached inside her purse before she finished.

"A what? Don't tell me it's another-"

"Oh no no, it's something you'd like and actually use on your little…trips to save the world. I bet that Chanel dress I picked out for your lovely frame is still in your closet."

Claire smiled and uneasy smile. The dress had been destroyed on one of her missions; completely non-repairable. She watched as her aunt pulled out a coiled black whip. It was long, with a tiny sharp heart shaped tip.

"A…whip?" Claire asked amazed, out of all things that she could have received.

"Well, I thought about getting you another handgun, but I'm sure you have plenty of those boring things."

"Well yes but-"

"It was mine. I loved it, so take care of it. It also used to be your grandmothers until she passed it to me. Then when you have a little girl you can give it to her!"

"O-okay…Thank's Aunt Cornelia." Claire said, the last part coming out is a sharp breath as her aunt had crushed her with another hug.

"Just be careful with it, you could really hurt yourself. It takes practice," her aunt smiled, and Claire nodded with understanding.

"Cornelia, Chris is waiting downstairs," Diego spoke up from the back after receiving a call from the front desk.

"Ah, time to go already!"

"I'll come with you, I need to talk to him anyways," Claire added.

"Alright, it was wonderful to see you again Diego. Say hello to Irene for me!" She winked, and left the room before he could reply and left Claire behind.

Claire dropped the whip and her sunglasses on her desk, hitting Three's shoulder on the way knowing he was laughing at her wonderful new gift.

"God, I thought she'd never leave. I'm glad your brother came so fast."

"You're the lucky one; she doesn't know where _you_ live." Claire mumbled and began walking to the door.

"Claire," she heard Diego speak, and she quickly stopped to turn around, "We think your breasts are just fine."

Claire blinked slowly, and left even faster than before hearing the roars of laughter still coming from the office behind her. _They'll stop laughing once I get them some oh-so-exciting spreadsheets to do._

**…**

_**Later on,**_

"Oh come on, just die already!"

"Damn it Three, stop whining! We're all still trying to work here!" Claire shouted at him. She cursed herself, sure he got his pile of work done before the others, but she never understood why she let them play their games.

"But I keep being killed or I miss; this shit doesn't want to die!"

"Not everything stays dead when you shoot it, y'know," her voice seemed bored.

"Think you're so smart boss? Here," He paused the game and held the controller up in Claire's direction, "You beat it."

"Only if you take some of the work load off of the others."

"Haha, deal!" Three laughed, and Claire walked then sat beside her teammate, taking the controller from his hands.

Claire fiddled with the controls for a moment, and against Three's advice went with an Axe to start for a weapon.

Three's eyes watched the screen as Claire played. He saw she dodged a lot, but got used to the way the large spider-like monster moved. Then he saw her attack and cut off the legs of the large insect and blow three shotgun blasts to the head.

The victory music began to play and she tossed the controller back into Three's lap. He only sat there in awe.

"There it's dead. Now get to work."

"How…the hell did you do that? How would you even know what to do?"

"Well back in Raccoon, when we were running out of ammo we'd use basic sharp weapons to immobilize and-" she stopped herself from rambling, "Just…go back to work please. I'm sure the others have some stuff they'd like you to take care of, like you _said_ you would." She gave a small smile, but when she turned she grabbed her left shoulder with her opposite hand.

_Not again._

She winced, the pain had come back and it was much too soon. She just took pain killers a few hours ago. It had been getting worse since she pushed herself at Harvardville; two weeks of torture. Instead of bringing attention to herself, she sat down and bit back the pain, using work to distract herself.

She didn't realize how late it was when her arm started shaking in pain. It had only happened once before when she was at the airport. Her eyes scanned around, and noticed only Watson was accompanied with her in the office. The clock read 2:19. _In the morning._

She couldn't keep working, the pain became unbearable. She quickly snaked her hand into her desk to grab a syringe, pulling it out and biting the cap off. With her arm on the table, she tried to shoot it into the area close to the problem, but she was shaking too much to get an accurate shot without hurting herself even further. Suddenly, she felt a hand land on her right shoulder and her eyes turned to meet Watsons.

"Do you require help with this, Redfield?"

"No, I'm good." She mumbled and turned her head in a small shame.

"I don't think so; you will injure yourself if you attempt this."

"No I-" Claire stood and rejected, but the syringe had already been taken from her hands into his, and he had already begun injecting her. Claire yelped in surprise, but the pain had finally washed away. After a few more seconds, Watson withdrew the syringe and disposed of it.

"T-thanks Watson." Claire whispered.

"Would you care to tell me why you're constantly in this state?"

"I normally don't enjoy talking about it but," She looked towards him, "Something happened ten years ago during an outbreak," her mouth let out a sigh.

"You've been taking this since then?"

"Yes well, not specifically this. At first it was a light pain, so I just used regular ibuprofen or a bit stronger codeine ones if it hurt too much. Then it became over the counter prescriptions. Three years ago, the doctor gave me a choice to either continue taking an extremely strong drug or go into surgery. You can probably tell I didn't take the latter."

Claire heard Watson reply with a 'why', and she laughed sadly.

"The damage was pretty serious, but they caught it too late. They would have to cut up my arm, and I wasn't really into that."

Wesker nodded and returned to his desk. He had used his voice a bit too much, but had received a bit more information from the woman. He watched Claire clean her desk, seeming ready to leave but she just headed to the couch.

"You're not returning home?"

"Nah, it's too late. Besides, why do you think I asked for a couch in the first place?" she chuckled and yawned, "Goodnight Watson."

"Goodnight, Redfield,"

* * *

><p>Wesker had stayed all night, not worrying what others would think. He had a lot of work to do, and a lot to research. He was quite fortunate that the Redfield woman stayed passed out on the couch. It was almost half past nine in the morning, and Diego had walked in, mouthing a 'morning' to him. He nodded in reply, and noticed that Diego knew she stayed here all night. They were very well acquainted with each other's habits.<p>

Diego placed the bag he carried in next to the couch and was about to wake Claire up, but he turned to Watson instead to ask a question.

"How long was she up till?"

"Two-thirty AM," he replied, very precisely.

"She took a shot, didn't she?" Wesker nodded once more, and Diego turned to Wake Claire up again. He whispered her name, and she slowly stirred at his voice, and suddenly jumped from shock.

"Wha? What time is it?" Claire freaked.

"Why didn't you go home last night?" he asked, and Claire only yawned once her body calmed.

"I was working."

"How about your arm?"

"It's fine," she said sternly, trying to look anywhere but his eyes.

"Good huh? So the amount in the pouch should be the same as yesterday then, right?"

"I only took one dose! I don't know why you're so worried!"

"Why shouldn't I be worried? You shouldn't need them more than twice a week, let alone twice a day! I hate seeing you in this much pain. Taking those things are dangerous you should just go to the doctor and-"

"Listen," Claire spoke up, "I understand you're worried, but I won't lose the use of my arm because of that son-of-a-bitch!" She grabbed the bag Diego brought and stood to leave. "Thanks for the change of clothes, I'll be back," she stomped out the door, slamming it behind her.

Diego cursed under his breath, "I don't understand why she's being so stupid," his head shook, face showing disappointment.

"What is going on anyways? I've taken a few hints but she isn't quite that talkative." Watson asked and heard Diego sigh, but luckily answered.

"She had an accident like a decade ago. Something…crushed her shoulder and damaged her arms main nerve," Wesker adjusted his goggles upon his face as Diego continued; "They couldn't fix it, made it worse actually. There's a doctor who can do surgery to remove the pain, but her arm would become numb; unusable for Claire."

"So she chose to live in the condition she's in now," Wesker hummed out.

"Yeah, I can't believe she survives day to day. Can you imagine that kind of pain?"

"I…cannot," he replied slowly, and after a few more moment's Claire re-entered the room in fresh clothes, and a freshened up face. Except her angry stare still dawned upon her.

"Hey Watson, you coming?"

"What do you mean?"

"I need to go see Amsterdam again and I figured you did such a good job last time... It's something about what he said yesterday."

"I presumed you were not liste-"

"I know I know! He figured that so he is bringing me back. Coming?" She stated and turned knowing he'd follow anyways. Wesker stood and smirked behind his mask.

"Of course."

When they arrived in the elevator, Claire pushed the button for the floor and turned to Watson.

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

"You may," he replied curtly.

"Why'd you choose to join Terra Save?" his body only froze for a split second, but his answer was already prepared.

"I had wished to join the B.S.A.A, but I wasn't selected." Claire laughed at his response.

"I see, maybe it's a good thing?" the elevator beeped after her sentence and they proceeded to Amsterdam's office.

The man stood with a pleasant smile, "Welcome Claire, Watson. Please," his hand held out to direct the two to their seats.

"Oh! No rudeness today?" Claire mocked when she sat.

"This is quite serious, and you must _not_ have heard yesterday a very important thing will be happening to some teams here, including your own. As I'm sure you've seen Terra Save is losing sponsors, stating that a team of martyrs saving people isn't economically positive. Their new idea is to bring in the Government."

"W-what?" Claire's mouth gaped open. She sure didn't remember these specifics from yesterday, "But they can't! Terra Save was made by the people, FOR the people!"

"I know that _very_ well, but they don't like the thought of money being spent unwisely."

"So what will the slimes be doing here?" Amsterdam sighed at her definition.

"They'll be sending seven men here; one will be assigned to your unit as well. They will watch over you making sure you're doing things in accordance with the law."

"Wha? What kind of crap is this…!"

"Claire, I'm very sorry but my hands are tied, and I couldn't get through to them. I know personally your team here in New York is the best, but they don't care about my opinions."

"When will they be here?" she sighed, crossing her arms.

"In a week, coming in just like flies."

"What if they find something…dirty?"

"They'll make you pay for it? I'm not worried about that with you and your team though."

"I see. That's all, right?"

"Yes it is, thanks for listening this time," he stated placing his pen back into its holder. He almost broke it in his hand from his silent anger.

"Wait, why are you even giving me a second chance at hearing this?" Claire's face looked dumbfounded.

"I saw you yesterday, your mind sure wasn't there, and your leg already looked to be in a bed in some distant world. If you found out by yourself in seven days, I'm sure you would make my life even more of a living hell."

Claire smirked at his honesty since he was very much correct, "Well thanks, and…sorry about your nose," her finger tapped her own to point it out.

"Redfield, get back to work."

**.**

Back in the elevator Claire was annoyed enough to talk to herself in the elevator. Mumbling until a sudden burst finally acquired Watson's attention.

"I can't believe this. I don't understand how unrealistic the Government is! I sure can't wait to meet the poor soul who will be assigned to us. Some messed up character like the rest of them," her foot tapped a bit with impatience.

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Watson spoke up, "But you have a friend in the Government. Why not contact him?"

"No, I can't bother him. He's too busy. I've handled worse scum; I think we'll be fine."

They both arrived back into the office. Watson returned to his desk, and Claire saw Ace and Three working diligently. Then her eyes focused on her desk that sat a medium sized taped box.

"What's this?" her finger pointed to the object on her desk.

"No idea," Diego spoke, "Another delivery guy brought it here and I signed for you."

"Thanks," she replied, and opened her small pocket knife to cut open the box. Inside there was a small metal case, and a card that sat atop the case. Picking up the note, she read it out loud again;

"…_And do you know what I think? That you would love to find more of these."_

"What the hell?" she whispered, but the others stopped working to turn and watch. She pulled out the metal case discarding the packing box to the floor. Opening the clasp, the case flipped open and her eyes went as wide as saucers.

"Oh my God…Diego!" she shouted, "Close the door, now!"

Diego ran to close and lock the door.

"What the hell is it Claire?" he said when he rushed back to her, sucking in a harsh breath.

His eyes stared down at three confined vials;

Blue, purple and green.

* * *

><p>EN: Just wanted to let all you readers know to please stick with this story! I apologize for slow updates as I have been extremely busy to get time to edit everything <strong>elevenzombiezz<strong> sends me. Please bear with us both! I know it will be worth it in the end! We will not give up on these stories! -Naoko


	4. Traps

**Chapter Three: Traps**

**Edited by: Naoko Suki**

* * *

><p>Her hand slowly went to pick up a sample before her. She remembered the green vial instantly. The files from Raccoon; the ones she saw in her brothers folders. It was the T-Virus, simply contained in an extremely breakable glass. All eyes were upon her as her eyes stared at the liquid inside. This would surely destroy the city. This city wasn't contained like Raccoon. It was open and—<p>

"Claire?" Diego called her name and grasped his hand around the vile to help her hold it. He tried not to scare her, but he noticed her body begin to sway lightly. "Who would send something like this?"

"I don't know. I had heard these viruses had been eradicated from all the Umbrella facilities. I thought anyone who _would_ have something like this would be dead. It…it has to be someone new." Her head shook with disbelief.

"Yeah well, whoever sent these knows of more. This isn't all there is," he started again, and watched her move the vial closer to her face, turning it and examining the vial.

"NW," She read the letter. Or were they initials?

"NW? Where do you see that?" Diego let go and looked where she pointed.

"May I see it?" The muffled voice from their side spoke up and their heads snapped to his direction. Watson was now standing, casually pointing at the object in her hand.

Claire was a bit taken aback by his interest, but nodded. "Be careful, please," she said, placing the vial back into its case before handing it all over for her teammate to inspect.

Her mind raced as she turned, looking out the window. She killed William Birkin, Albert Wesker had killed Spencer and Chris in turn finally ended him. Sure, there was still bioterrorism in the world, but it was more of people who didn't know what they were holding giving all the problems. She breathed in deeply and shakily let it out. She's going to have to step up once more and protect her team at all costs. There's no way she can let anyone else die because of her. Her mind then jumped back to the initials; NW. No, there's no way they're for a person's name, that's too easy.

Quick steps were heard as she returned to the case upon Watsons' desk. The green sample stated NW, so her hand picked up the purple one in the middle. She slowly turned it to look at where the initials were on the first one. There weren't letters, but as number that read **115**. Continuing with the blue one on the far left; its numbers read **45**.

"Wait," Claire thought, her brain processing the information in front of her. "…Coordinates. They're a location!"

"…There's no way," Ace stated with a hesitant face.

"Look. Everything in order reads 45, 115 and NW. It's got to be a place somewhere. Three," she shouted, but he was already two steps ahead, looking up the information given.

"Claire I'm not really sure—" Diego started but was interrupted by Three.

"Shit you guys, look at this," Claire walked up to his computer followed by Diego and Ace. "At first, typing in 45 and 115 into my engine brings up a latitude and longitude location in North central China—" Everyone sighed but Three continued, "Let me finish! Adding in the N and W, it's actually 45 and -115, making the location smack dab in the center of the Salmon River Mountains in Idaho. Whatever asshole sent this to you didn't make it too hard!"

"I want to know of any structures nearby that point. History, owners, everything. Get use of the satellites if you can. Screw the government, I trust you can leave no trail." She growled out the order.

"Sweet, I'm on it!" Three clapped his hands and swiveled back to face his keyboard.

"Hey boss," Ace sounded worried, "Are you planning on telling…Chris about this?"

"Oh yeah right. I'll tell him some helpful madman sent me three of the worst viruses known to man! I'm sure that'll go over well with him. I'd be locked in the basement until he thought it was safe. This information is NOT to leave this room, understood? Watson?" she faced him, his head nodding once to confirm.

Claire did look quite upset and nervous from what Wesker saw. He was quite angry himself. How is it that someone was able to get their hands on such rare items? There was only so much of these viruses created, let alone left over after Arklay, Raccoon and Antarctica. Names, numbers and dates went through his head. The general area that was found wasn't that well known to him or many others. He was mad that he didn't know who this person _was_.

**XxX**

It only took Three just under an hour to get into databases, finding that there was a very large property of land hidden up in the forests; surrounded by a tall cement wall, camouflaged on the exterior to look like steep hills. Funding and resources were traced back to Spencer, as well the mansion upon the property was identical to the one in the Arklay Mountains. There was no doubt this was a facility, but the satellite images just received show it to be completely overgrown outside the residence.

It was very obvious Umbrella didn't want anything to get in _or_ out. Ace was a pilot and was able to acquire a helicopter to get inside as well as supply extra weaponry for her team. She asked everyone what they would be comfortable with, or if they wanted anything extra. Everyone accepted them except for Watson, who assured her he would be fine with his own gun.

Claire had decided that tomorrow, Friday night, would be the date they were to leave for their mission. It gave them a bit extra time to complete the gathering of information. Three was able to acquire a building map with almost all the floor plans. They were also all handed earpieces to be able to contact one another easily if any trouble were to arise. She contemplated telling Amsterdam, but she was sure he was busy enough with the fact the government was coming soon. She'd deal with him later.

**Friday, 8:38pm**

Ace and Watson waited in the helicopter that was parking in the back parking lot of their facility. They both wore dark blue combat pants and shirts, their choice weapons holstered in easily accessible areas on their belt and on their chest for their knives. Diego's car pulled up and he stepped out wearing similar clothes like the other two. When Claire stepped out, hers was completely different. Sure, it was a battle suit but it looked like a second skin. Her right hip had a holster holding her dark magnum and she had a large coil hanging right behind it. The whip bounced as she walked towards the chopper.

'_Damn Boss, you look…nice.'_ Ace said, laughter following through the earpiece.

"Don't even start. It was a present from Jessica," Claire sighed, "I decided I wouldn't miss an opportunity to destroy, so I can throw it away and never see it again. It's surprisingly thick and kind of hard to breathe in too-" her eyes looked inside the chopper, "What?" her team had their eyes on her.

"Don't you think it's a little too tight?" Ace's body turned in the cockpit to get a better look.

"Drop it, Ace." Diego stated when he came up behind Claire and hopped inside the craft.

"_What is it guys?"_ fuzz sparked their earpieces when Three spoke up from back at the office. _"What did she do?"_

Claire rolled her eyes as her legs jumped her up into the helicopter. "Let's go."

No one spoke when they took off, the rush of being pulled through the sky was in everyone's stomach and although Claire looked as if she were sitting patiently, Watson could tell she was uneasy of her own plans.

Claire began instructing her team when she found a few of them taking worrisome glances at her. The land was large, so they were to stay in groups. Claire and Watson was one, Diego and Ace were the other. They were also instructed to try not to push their body too hard early on. Running at the start would waste their energy for when they really needed it. Ammo was to be conserved as your first shot should always try to be the one that kills. She explained to them that it could be exactly like how it was for her and her brother. Zombies may have been loose on the premises. Other BOW's like Lickers and Hunters, but like the tales of her ventures through outbreaks they were not unknown to her squad.

"Inform me of any excess trouble while we're down there and stick together," Claire finished,

"Three?" her hand covered her left ear as she tried to hear him through the line while up in the air. "Have you found out where their labs are?"

"_Sure have Boss. They're in the basement, but the power in the main mansion is out. All the doors look electronic, so you'll have'ta blow'em out-" _ Three was interrupted when Ace spoke from the pilot seat 'I have grenades!' _"-Shut up man! As I was sayin', on the ground floor there are two power control units. One each in the east'n west wings. But it looks like it may be more than any of you can handle."_

"Thanks," she replied back through the headset. "Hey Ace, is my other gun here?"

"Your shotguns under the seat," He yelled towards the back of the copter.

Claire reached her hand underneath and released a small clasp that held her weapon secure. The cold steel began to warm in her grasp. It had been her favorite gun since Raccoon City. She spun it upside down and slid it into the holster on her back. She needed all the power she could get, for this was going to be another terrible night to try and survive.

* * *

><p>The wall came into view an hour later, it stood taller than what the pictures had shown and the dark, black mansion stood eerily silent in the center. Claire nodded her head to allow the spot light to go on, making her fears come true. The place was overrun. The light stunned a few of the wandering zombies below into a frozen shock, their eyes following the beam as it moved through the sky. They were as close as they could get that had a wide enough clearing and decided to land where they were, as to not stir up anymore unwanted guests. The few that did wander slowly towards their landing point were easily taken down by a few quick shots from a silenced pistol. They double checked their gear and briskly walked together closer towards the mansion.<p>

"You and Ace," Her flashlight pointed to Diego and him, then pointed to a side of the mansion, "Will take the East Wing, we'll take the West. It would be better to have the chance to find anything on our way before doing down." The two saluted her and made their way opposite of her and Watson.

Claire turned on her heel and continued her way to the west end of the building. Shuffles and moans could be heard from either side of them, but they kept in a straight enough line to out walk most of them. Firing too many shots would call a crowd.

"Redfield," He said quietly but firm. The redhead's body turned to the side a bit as she slowed to a softer pace. She looked at him, with her blue eyes. Only for a moment, as it went back to the surround area.

"Hn?" she kept quiet as well.

"Do you trust me?"

"No I don't, really." Her head stayed forward, answering without a doubt. "Don't get me wrong, I trust you can fight, and I trust a little that you will help us, but there is something about you. Just a weird gut feeling I have. I don't know, maybe it's just my brother rubbing off on me, but I don't feel that_ safe_ with you."

"To have that type of feeling, do I remind you of someone?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Reading my files or something?" She chuckled, raising her gun to knock down a zombie on their path. She sped up, making it clear she didn't wish to talk about it anymore.

"_Hey! Do you hear us?"_ Diego's voice yelled through the headpiece.

"Roger, any problems?" Claire replied to her teammate's call.

"_We've run into a mutant infected. A Licker, be careful."_

"Stay sharp, I don't want anything to go wrong." She said and small whisper left her lips, affirming her suspicions. It really was as bad as_ or worse_ than Raccoon.

A few more deadly victims later, they arrived at the west end entrance, only to be met with an electronically sealed door. Diego and Ace were most likely still inside at the other end. They'll have to backtrack and go around towards the back end of the building. A few quick minutes passed when they reached the back pathway. The door was atop a small entrance of stairs, and Claire's feet haled before she began to walk up them. The grey steps brought back memories of Rockford.

It honestly looked exactly the same. With the surrounding greenery, tall columns and those large, golden-handled doors; the event that took place here still haunted her memories. She thought he was someone she could trust, until that son-of-a-bitch crushed her shoulder and tried to kill her and threaten her brother's life.

"Are you ready?" Watson's voice behind her made her body jump.

"O-oh. Yeah, let's go in." she took a deep breath and made her way up the steps. Her hand reached for the knob and she juggled it. _It's moveable._ Claire took a step back; kicking the door and busting the lock in the center, making the door fly open. A deafening silence came from the inside as a cold front of air flowed past their legs. The inside of this facility looks like it was constructed by the same person who made the other mansions she'd been in. Except this time, there was no skinny blond psycho firing a rifle at her head. It seemed as though every enemy she had faced in her life were blond, other than the BOW's themselves though. What kind of dumb game was this?

"Hey Watson, are you blond?" her voice broke the air inside the large room as Watson slowed his pace abruptly.

"Excuse me?" He asked as politely as possible, not wanting to sound defensive. Apparently this was just how she was.

"I was just-" she stopped, her head taking two tiny shakes, "Never mind, sorry." Claire forgot that this wasn't really the place or time to worry over such ridiculous observations. _They're both dead._

They stood in the middle of the room; the grand hall had many doors. Claire's hand reached up to her headpiece, "Three? Are you there?" her finger kept hitting the call button, but no one replied. "Anyone? Hm." Her head moved as she looked back and forth as her lips whispered to herself, "What one will lead to the basement?"

"Why do you believe the lab is there?" Claire's eyes turned and looked at Watson with amusement.

"Oh, I don't know. I seemed to have gotten the idea that Umbrella likes to keep everything the same."

Watson crossed his arms and watched her walk to the third door on the left, and let a yip of victory when the door opened when her hand turned the knob.

Claire stepped in first as Watson followed behind. The room was very expensive looking, with extremely large paintings hanging on all the walls. At the very opposite end of the room there was a large and dark wooden door. They took a few more slow steps forward, keeping their guard up at all time. Watson only imitated his 'bosses' stance to help her feel more comfortable. He himself wasn't worried about their location, for he knew it fairly well to be surprised, or so he thought.

The door behind them slammed shut causing all the paintings to fall to the floor. Behind them hid very large, black holes.

"What the hell?" Claire whispered, and aimed her gun and flashlight towards the closest hole in the wall. Her quietness was lost when she screamed loudly, her body backing up as much as possible before the wave of leech-like _things_ squirmed like water towards them from the holes. They were faster than she could think, and once she heard Watson's gun go off, her mind snapped back to reality. She un-clipped her whip and put her practice to work. It was able to hit a group of them, but it didn't always kill them.

"Cover me for a second," Claire turned and ran across the room to the door across from them giving it a kick when she arrived. She again yelled into her communicator, able to connect to Three, demanding the doors that were sealed to be opened at the west wing. She yelled it twice before he was able to hear through the static. It was going to take a minute for him to get through to the security system. Claire almost jumped from her skin when she felt one drop onto her arm, but a loud, terrified scream still left her lips. Sure, she could fight against any kind of B.O.W., but there's no way she could put up with _this _shit!

Watson looked towards her when he heard the shrill, shooting the creature off her outstretched arm. She didn't hesitate as she began to use her whip once more, until she heard the click behind her.

"Come on!" She dashed out the door and slammed it shut when Watson came through, killing one of the worms escaping the door in the process

"I would never have thought you'd be afraid of such things," he said, letting out a single low chuckle.

"Bite. Me." She stated as she was about to start walking to the next door at the other side of this new room, that was until she felt the wind of something fly just past her nose. They both stopped breathing, and didn't make a move. Only Claire's eyes looked to the wall to the right of her, and saw a tiny blade sticking out of the wall.

"It seems this room is another trap."

"No shit," she sighed. Getting angry wasn't going to help.

"The room seems to have movement sensors. So any movement-"

"-Will just set off another knife to be shot at us. If it's not some giant insect B.O.W sister, it's a primitive room with knives coming out of the walls. Just fucking great."

It was then she noticed on the other of where the knife was shot, there was a tiny black hole. Her eyes then spotted many others, concluding and sharing it was where the blades were shot from. If she moved right, she could position herself between them to move her arm. Taking a deep breath, she swung her arm up towards her head and quivered when she heard the blades pass in front of and behind her. All that mattered though was that she was finally able to contact Three. He was able to open the next door ahead of them; they just needed to get to it.

"We run on three," A man of few words once more, she thought. "One, two," She readied, and took her first step alongside Watson when 'three' was heard. They rushed side by side to the door as clicks were heard and knives were shot. Some had nicked her body and tore at her suit. She was falling behind and kept trying to push forward. That was when the pain hit her. Claire's right arm had been hit with the tiny blade, making her clench her jaw and pump her legs even faster.

Her body breached the doorway and she collapsed on her knees when Watson closed the door behind them. She breathed heavily and rounded her legs in front of her body to sit and asses her arm.

Her left hand touched the small hilt and cursed in pain from the movement. Watson saw her weak struggle, bent down and gripped her arm tightly above the wound before cleanly removing the object. He tossed it to the side and helped her stand.

She didn't thank him, she just eyed him. He seemed perfectly fine, while she had to tear off the rest of her sleeve to tie up the wound. She glanced to him once more and decided to ask if he was alright, but it was too early for such pleasantries, for the metal floor beneath them gave out and they fell to the room below.

Claire groaned as she had fallen on her behind and winced when she tried to stand. She already heard the shot though, and her eyes darted around the room. They had been surrounded by zombies. _Is this some sort of dumpster for their experiments?_ She quickly stood her ground, and began popping bullets into their heads and chest, but there was too many. Some crawled and others fought trying to get towards them.

"We just have to move forward!" She yelled to Watson and he agreed. Claire holstered her gun and pulled the shotgun off her back, clearing the way to the doors she saw over the heads of the undead.

"_-Both of you okay?"_ Three queued in through hers and Watson's intercom.

"We fell one below the next room we were in before, surrounded." She pumped off another blast, knocking back a handful of zombies.

"_The security system is getting a bit tricky and-"_

"As fast as you can!" she yelled back, using her pistol now as her and Watson kept their back to the door. It was a never ending swarm of these things, and their pistols were only doing so much. Claire almost lost her footing when the door swung open behind them, allowing them through and into the safety of a normal furnished room once more.

"Honestly," she took deep breaths, "I prefer it when it's people shooting _at_ me." She smiled and looked again to Watson, who seemed fine, even after the narrow escape that had just occurred. _Had he been through something like this before?_

Watson outstretched his arm, shaking his gun in the air before returning it to his side.

"Well, at least we know it's safe to move." Claire wiped her brow and glanced around at the room once more.

"It appears fine. Do you need to rest?" His concern sounded almost sympathetic, but Claire didn't notice anything different.

"A break would be nice," she replied, unscrewing the flask at her hip to quench her thirst.

He didn't move as she did so, he knew they both needed to be attentive if anything _were_ to happen. He knew there were no free passes in facilities like this and the room was giving quite the deceiving look. He took a few more steps forward onto the carpet held down by the red, upholstered furniture. That was when they heard a fuzzy noise. He watched Claire's head snap to him and then snap back to the door that clicked.

"What did you do?" She ran to the door, and found it to be locked once more. Just like that one, the door at the other end of the room was locked as well.

The fuzzy noise seemed to get louder and she called out again to Three, "We need the next door opened. Something's wrong here!"

The noise got loud enough to fill the room, as the two large paintings across from one another were blown off their frames by a burst of water. The water poured in quickly, and already came up to their ankles.

"_I know, I've been trying to work on it, but it's some weird contraption. A pressure release system! Gimmie 7 minutes boss!"_

"We don't have seven minutes! We're in closed and water's filling the room; hurry or we'll drown!"

"_Shit, just hang on. I'll get'cha out!"_

She hated feeling useless; at least she could _kill_ the infected. She'll kill the asshole that set this all up! She sighed and took a deep breath, switching the channel on her earpiece as she felt the water reach her knees.

"Diego?"

"_Redfield! Are you okay? I heard you've been having some problems."_

"Yeah, watch out, this place is filled with traps."

"_You can say that again. Are you stuck right now?"_

"Yes, Three's working on it right now, so stay put so he doesn't have two jobs at once," she finished off and talked a bit more to Diego of their findings. Wesker was surprised to see her so calm. He supposed it was to make sure her team didn't freak out.

"_How's your arm?"_ Diego asked.

"It's kinda sliced up, but it's well enough to move." She heard him sigh, "You worry too much, if it hurts, it hurts. I can put up with it for now."

"_You're stupid,"_ she heard and looked down, the water now at her waist. She smiled. _Yeah, just a bit._

"I know, I know. Be careful okay?"

"_Will do, boss._" And with that she switched the channel back to Three's to hear any update. With the flowing water, it made it very hard for her to move around. Every inch it rose gave less time to Three. She knew though he was doing his best.

It was only a few minutes later when the water came up to her neck, and she had to stand on the furniture in the room to not waste energy swimming.

"How much longer, you think?" she asked Three and glanced at Watson. Because he was a bit taller, he had just started stepping up onto the furniture.

"_Gimmie…gimmie four minutes! This shit is being impossible, hang on!"_

"O-okay." She looked up at the roof that seemed just less than a meter above her and then looked to Watson. He wasn't speaking, or arguing, or complaining or…anything. She hated the whole get-up he had, covering his face. It was easier to relax if she could see what people felt. To her, the man before her looked so unnatural and robotic. Just like her brothers Captain. She hated that man. He had destroyed so many lives in her life and in others. Chris, Jill and even Steve. It's not like it was easy for her or Leon to get out of that city either. Her feet began to lift off the furniture below her and her hands could reach the ceiling.

"I didn't want to die like this," she spoke softly.

"What way did you?" She didn't expect him to answer, but it was no matter.

"I don't want to die at all. I'm afraid of it. Afraid if there will be emptiness, afraid for my brother. If I had to die though, I'd do it saving another."

"You believe saving another is worth your life?"

She grinned, "If they're worth saving, then always."

"_I just got kicked from the internal codes, I have to retry! Shit, It should only be a few more minutes!"_

"We don't have that time," her head bobbed in the foot and a half left of airspace.

"_I will get you out."_ The line went silent and she began taking slow deep breaths, preparing to hold it.

Wesker followed suit but didn't have the need to do as she had to, it was best to be as believable as possible though. He looked at Claire who was staring right back at him before she took her final, deep breath. They both submerged, staying completely still to keep their heart rates low. Time ticked past another minute and Claire's furrowed brows began to relax. Air began to escape slowly from her mouth.

He swam towards her, grasping her torso to bring them as close to the door as possible. It was only a few seconds later when the rest of the air inside of her had been released; her mouth now somewhat agape.

Wesker's fingers checked her pulse and narrowed his eyes when he didn't feel anything. It was then when the door below them swung open, letting all the water rush out from beneath him. He took in a fresh breath and went into the flow to get them out of the room. He pulled her to the wall beside the door and removed her shotgun before laying her on her back.

He was about to give her CPR, but the plastic pieces from the buckles and harnesses attached to her suit would cause more harm than help if he tried. _Why was he trying this?_

He didn't know, but one thing he could do to find out was to save her and clear his interest. He began cutting the straps at her shoulders to pull off the belts across her front, but his knife caught on the suit. His eyes went for the glimpse of red he saw underneath and tore open the hem of the suit more to see. A large running scar graced her right shoulder and collarbone. His thumb grazed part of her skin.

His mind instantly went back to the redhead before him; hands pumping up and down on her ribcage.

* * *

><p>His eyes had seen every detail once she landed on his property. Her footsteps, her temper and her eyes. What fun she was.<p>

And just like he suspected, the male had been bringing her back for him.

Excellent. He knew his gifts would lure her here easily. Everything was going according to plan.

The blond man smirked, his perfectly white teeth seemingly glowing in the darkness

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! Finally done! Thanks to Naoko Suki, she edited this one fast! Sorry for the late update. My life was kinda shitty lately... but... yeah. It will be better :D<strong>

**So, you still don't know who's the man huh? You've got next clue now. He's blond. ^^**

**Review?**


	5. Fishing

**Chapter Four: Fishing**

**Edited by: Naoko Suki**

* * *

><p>She rolled to her side when the water coughed up and out of her throat. Her eyes stung from the pressure, but she was finally able to open them after she rubbed them. Watson came into view, kneeling next to her, staring behind his circled goggles. Her throat still burned, trying to breathe.<p>

"Are you alright?" the man's voice seemed to echo in the silent room.

"Yeah," her voice rasped as she coughed more. "Give me a minute." She said, watching Watson stand. His head looked about the dim lit room.

"There's another door," He stated, then heard his earpiece crackle back to life.

"_You guy's alive?"_ Three's voice came though and Watson answered him.

She listened over her own earpiece as she tried to stand. Something didn't feel right to her, making her try even harder. The door opened behind them and as fast as it swung open, a shot rang in her ears, and the reaction in Watson had shown he had been hit. He grasped his shoulder as he went to his knees.

"Watson!" She yelled as loud as she could, coughs following her call.

She heard the footsteps walk closer, and her head darted to the man that was connected to them. His face seemed amused by what had happened. Wait. _His Face!_

It was too similar. Her eyes in shock as her mind screamed. He had dark blonde hair, the statuesque facial features. Although she had to admit, this man was quite handsome. But his eyes, the eyes were red just like _his._ The man walked closer towards her yet she was unable to move. She just sat there with her hand on her sore chest. His mouth turned into a smile. It sure as hell didn't look like a polite one, but more of a smug, 'I won' one. There was sure something messed up with him. He kneeled next to her, and bore his eyes into hers.

"Hello, my dear." His voice spoke. His voice was surprisingly pleasant, but there was a hidden menacing tone behind it. Claire was at a loss for words. "You're probably wondering who I am."

"Wesker?" the name escaped her lips as her brow began to crease.

"Not _entirely_. My name is Alex Wesker. I believe you've only met my…brother?"

"Oh yeah," she finally cleared her throat. "Quite a few times." The man only laughed.

"You are much better in person, my Claire." _His Claire?_ "I'm quite glad you accepted the invitation. What did you enjoy the most? Chocolates? Flowers?"

"Flowers were _wonderful._" He chuckled at her sarcasm. "Why did you want me here in the first place?" The man then stood, offering his hand. She ignored it and stood on her own, in a stance to protect Watson a few feet behind her legs. Alex smirked at the gesture.

"I can't exactly tell you that. The reason being for that is that you are unable to control your temper, Claire."

"How would you even know my temper? You don't even know me!"

"How fun you are, Claire. I know everything about you. From your family secrets to…your size. Everything." His voice turned stern, which caused her to take a step back.

"You're stalking me!"

"Oh no. You were just interesting. I've been searching through a lot of women. But you Claire, caught my attention immediately. You are close to…perfection." His eyes went to her almost bare chest. "Along with your blood."

"I don't think I-"

"It's very simple. I am looking for, in your terms, a _wife,_" Her heart began to pound up to her ears in fear. "And like I said, you're body is quite strong, enough to bear my child."

"What!" She screamed, and he only moved in closer.

"I didn't think you were deaf, dear. That is what married couples do. Respect each other, the act of coitus, and then create offspring. Isn't a normal family what you've always wanted?" He stalked towards her as she walked backwards off to the side. She sucked in a breath when her back hit the wall. His hands slammed on each side of her against the wall, his face leaned in and whispered. "I will make you all _mine_."

"I'm not some doll you can drag around with you." She hissed at him, but his hand grabbed at her throat.

"Now now, a wife must obey her better half, correct?" His voice was as threatening as the smile.

"There's no…way…"

"You should have nothing to say. I am the one responsible for you now, while you get to play the poor, miserable woman who cannot even fight back."

"Fuck you. I'd rather die than even…think of marrying you," she squeezed out as he finally let her go. She quickly regretted it as his hand slapped her across her face. The taste of blood occupied her mouth.

"You see, I had so wished to do this a much easier way, but you leave me no choice." His arm shot out, grabbing her left shoulder before tossing her to the floor. She quickly tried to get up, her eyes darting to the still motionless Watson across the floor. A heavy pressure was then put upon her left shoulder once more, making her cry out in pain. _Why is he doing it on this shoulder!_

"If you would only say 'yes', I could take this pain away for good. Just one simple shot, and you would be perfect."

"Tell me, do crazy, fucking minds run in your family?" _Augh!_ He pressed down harder with his boot.

"I am not like _him._" He growled down at her body.

"Heh, you're right. He knew what 'manners' were!"

"I highly doubt the pain he has caused you and your family is better than-"

"_Anything_ is better than being near you!" She spat, receiving a kick to her side. She yelped as she began to clutch her side. Alex took a step back, shrugging the front of his jacket.

"You're just a stubborn whore," He reached down and took her hair in his hand, yanking her up to his eye level. "You will regret every word that left your mouth, begging me to take you back." He slammed her back into the wall making her vision blur.

"Just remember, I warned you." He growled, walking back through the door they came in from. A click was heard as it locked.

She lay there, wondering how she was even still alive. The damage he did to her shoulder made it almost impossible to even move her fingers. Her scalp and side ached with a burning pain, not to mention her throat still sore from the water before. What the hell was that? He wanted to _marry_ her, and make her some sort of baby-machine? It was insane. Apparently, there was a Wesker for every Redfield.

She would sorry about the crazy threats later, she needed to somehow get up and help her teammate.

"Redfield, can you hear me?" _Had he already gotten up?_

"Yeah…" She whispered. Her eyes were finally able to focus, as she saw him kneeling next to her once more. He helped stabilize her as she stood.

"We need to leave. Three has already opened the next door."

He was correct; she didn't need to keep searching. This had probably just been a ruse to try and capture her anyways.

"Okay," her voice was raspy as she slowly started walking. Her arm was out of commission and her head was pounding in pain. She still wondered how she lived through that. _His strength was too much._ She hit the button on her earpiece and began to talk with the rest of her team.

"You all need to get out of here and head back to the helicopter. There's nothing here."

"_What? But we-"_

"Just do it!" she yelled, then took a deep breath. "Please…just do what I ask."

"_Alright…We'll see you there."_ She hung up and walked past Watson, making her way into the next room which looked like a tiny lab with only one desk. Nothing seemed used at all. Watson followed behind her, and spoke as he walked past.

"We can head back with this one."

Claire nodded and followed him through Three's direction. They eventually made their way back to the Grand Hallway – with no idea how they came out from behind a painting – then headed back outside to return to the helicopter. Ace and Diego were already there, and their faces were horrified when they saw the state Claire was in. Ace took off once the two got inside. Diego began to check Claire's injuries as she spoke about the man the encountered and what he wanted.

"The best part of all this, the guy's name is Alex Wesker." She winced when Diego accidently prodded too hard at her abdomen when he heard.

"Another Wesker?"

"One just for _me_, apparently." She laughed only a little as Diego looked at her concerned. "I don't even know how he would have thought any of this would have worked. As if I'd seriously jump for joy when he asked me. Such a sick mind, just like his brother."

"What are you going to do now?" Ace called from the cockpit.

"Don't really know. He said I'll regret it. It's definitely a threat but there's no way I'm going to avoid him now."

"You know that we'll always be here for you, so you can always come to us for help." Diego smiled.

"Will you tell Chris?" Ace asked.

"There's no way I'd tell him! He'd go crazy if he knew, let alone found out the _name._ I just need to work this out on my own somehow. After all, this is _my_ Wesker to take care of, right?"

"Yeah yeah, don't get too carried away. Rest now and I'll finish the rest when we arrive." She nodded and looked out the window. Tree's passing by below that looked like green waves.

_We are cursed. But thank God, there is only one Wesker left._

How little she knew…

* * *

><p>It was a few days later when Claire returned to the office. She had been late, but there was a cause. Her teammate's faces were plastered with worry. Her left arm was in a sling and the dark circles under her eyes signed she didn't sleep much at all.<p>

"How are you?" Diego spoke up first while Claire made her way to her desk.

"I'm good. Just a little…tired," She rubbed her forehead with her good hand. "I have a feeling I forgot something."

"Lucy came and said Amsterdam wanted to see you," Claire groaned when she remembered, "You forgot to tell him what happened?"

"Yeah. Ugh, I'll just deal with it." Claire stood and walked lazily to the elevator to get to his office. Amsterdam's voice allowed her entrance after she knocked on his door.

Claire looked at his face when she walked in; it didn't look too happy. She quietly walked over to the chair and sat down. Amsterdam didn't speak for a bit, seemingly trying to gather his thoughts. It didn't last as long as Claire would have liked as his annoying tone started.

"So, do you mind telling me where you were on Friday?" Claire inwardly rolled her eyes, "I asked Lucy to call you that day, but she came back to me telling me your divisions' office was closed."

"Well…"

"Well?" he shot back right away.

"We were…fishing." The man stared blankly at her.

"Fishing."

"Yes, fishing."

"You know you're really bad at lying, and for this one, you weren't even trying! You really think that would have convinced me?"

"Who said anything about convincing you? You asked me so I told you. You didn't say I had to tell the truth."

"Okay, so let's say that I believe you. So what happened to your hand?"

Claire looked down at her arm. "Oh that I was…attacked by a…bear."

"Redfield, stop fucking around. You could get your entire team in trouble."

"Fine!" Claire raised her voice, "I've got a problem, okay? A _huge_ one, so can we just drop it?"

"Why should I just 'drop it'?"

"I don't know, because I asked you to, and because of all the promotions you got because of _me._ Or, maybe a favor because you're screwing almost all my female friends?"

"Jeeze…not _all_ of them-"

"The point is, I'm all right, my team is fine, you didn't pay a cent so can't we just close the book?"

"I at least need to know where you were, some sort of a reason?"

"In the mountains…"

"Claire…"

"I'm serious. We were about to get something, but it was all just a trap so we came back."

"And what put you in this state?" Amsterdam's head nodded back to her arm.

"I just had a little fight with…someone."

"You don't need to be in a hospital or anything, do you?"

"Tell me, would Diego let me even be here if I was that wounded? It's just my arm and a few bruises."

"You _do_ remember what I told you a week ago?"

"Damn it! I knew I forgot something! What was it?"

"Nothing important anymore," he watched her look around the room, "Is…something wrong?"

"Tell me, do we have in-house monitoring in here or something?" he moved in discomfort at her question. "You sure nobody's watching us?"

"No, why? You have a feeling?"

"Yeah, I've had it for quite-" She stopped in realization. _Of course!_ She has had this feeling for a long time now, but it originated when she was…at home. Had that bastard been watching her?

"That son of a bitch…" she hissed.

"W-What?" Amsterdam watched her stand up and walk towards the door. "Where do you think you're going? I hadn't finished yet-"

"Shut up! I gotta go and check something…"

"You're leaving the building?"

"Yeah, let's call it a lunch break."

"Redfield come back-" the door slammed closed, "-here…"

Damned woman, why was she always making things worse? He stood up and walked out of his office and down the corridor. He rode the elevator to the 6th floor, arriving in a room with seven other men. There was a flat screen, showing an angled view of his office. The men looked at him as he walked in. He sat at the head of the desk as everyone became attentive to his presence.

"Alright, that was her. Claire Redfield. My…best subordinate. As you can tell, she has problems with orders…but she isn't that bad. She'll be dangerous if you annoy her too much. She has also made mention to me that she hates Sexists and 'jack asses'. But if you want to war with someone who slapped the Senator, go right ahead." The men in the room smirked. "So, any volunteers?" Only one stood, and surprisingly he stood quickly.

"I'd like the challenge."

"Good to hear, agent…?"

"Kennedy."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean?" Diego asked as Claire stormed back into her office.<p>

"Camera's! In my house! He's…watching me."

"Alright, let's go and check it out."

"Three, Diego and I will head over. You two stay here."

"Sure, just be careful." Ace replied to the order as Claire busted out of the office.

**…**

Her apartment wasn't that big but it was clean. She wasn't home that often, so the place looked barely touched. Three pulled out his computer when he stopped looking around, tracking for any remote signals in the place. The results were terrifying. There was a strong signal from every room, keeping an eye on Claire at all times. Diego removed a few tactfully while Claire just took out a hammer and slammed every camera found. Boy's never saw her as angry as this before.

"That bastard, he will pay for this!" she yelled; her hammer crushing the last remaining device.

* * *

><p><strong>I know! I know! It's been long! And I am sorry, but I had some problems. But everything is good now ^^ way more than good, so I hoped you enjoyed the chapter!<strong>

**And you finally know who the man is! And now, answer honestly. Was it surprise, or you guys knew a little. huh?**

**A review would be welcome :P**


	6. One Man's Power

**Chapter Five: One Man's Power**

**Edited by: Naoko Suki**

* * *

><p>Claire typed and signed papers like a mad woman as growls and murmurs escaped her breath. She had bee-lined back to the office after leaving her apartment which had left her in a foul mood and unable to stop working. Night same sooner than she had hoped, but she stayed diligent as did Watson as the others left to go home.<p>

Her eyes finally took a break from researching and working and glanced as the AM time it displayed, making her finally turn off the computer. Her legs felt heavy as they walked her to the couch; her body falling with a thump into its seat.

"Why me?" Her head drooped down into her hands," What's with all these psycho-killers interests in me? What the hell is wrong with my blood? Do I look like a mutant or something? Huh?" She yelled, to no one in particular.

Watson remained silent to her ramblings, yet wondered as well why Alex was going after the Redfield girl. He himself had checked her blood, and seen it to be normal. He would have to get the information from Alex, if he could find him, that is.

Her arm began to hurt once more. _How did he know about it?_ _Could he really…fix it?_ She thought to herself, only to mentally smack herself to even resort to asking for help from him. She closed her eyes as she let her body fall to one side to lie on the couch. She wanted to sleep in her bed, but there was no way she'd go home now. There was no way she'd feel safe there anymore. The couch was comfortable enough as she's been known to sleep on it since she began working here. Her eyes went to the only other worker in the office, goggles reflecting his monitors' light. _At least I'm being watched by someone I can trust._ And slowly, she finally fell asleep.

**…**

Ace was the first one to walk in the doors the next morning, quickly making a pot of coffee and a simple sandwich with the contents in the mini fridge before waking Claire up. He gently shook her, whispering her name. She slowly sat up, holding her aching arm.

"You want me to get a syringe from your desk…?"

"I don't have any left," she whined in response.

"Wait, you finished that six-month supply in under three?" Ace asked, worried about his boss and Claire only shrugged her shoulders. "You know, Diego probably won't give you any more. What will you do now?"

"I can always just get some Vicodin or something," She grinned as Ace rolled his eyes.

"Great, so we can now get away with calling you a 'junkie'? Your shots don't have any side effects, while that pill does!"

"Hey! It's just for a little while. I'll get a hold of Sam. I'm sure he'll be able to get me some."

"I can't stand that guy! He's so…so-"

"He's gay, Ace. He's helped me out a lot, and he's an awesome friend. Maybe you don't like him, because he's got that huge crush on you, huh?" she smirked.

"Yeah, how'd you know," he replied sarcastically. "Get changed, if Diego see's you-"

"Why are you here?" Diego asked when he stepped in the office. He stared at Claire, noticing her attire. "You should be at home. I asked you to take a day off today, and you haven't even left yet?"

"I can't sleep there, it feels like _he's_ there!"

"So you could have came and used my guest room, there were other options."

"It was late, okay?" Claire sighed, "Besides, I didn't want to interrupt you."

"Interrupt me? What do you even mean?" the two began to raise their voices. Ace and Watson watched with amusement.

"You know, being with Irene and stuff!"

"My GOD Claire, It would have just been for one night!"

"No! That doesn't matter, I just want to handle things on my own. There is _always_ someone saving me, all the time, but I don't need it and I can prove it's not necessary anymore!"

"Okay, will you guys' jus'shut the fuck up?" Bellowed Three who finally walked in, "I can hear you two from the elevator."

Claire turned back to her desk with a sour face, "I have to go. Places to be and people to talk to…"

"Wait, I have somewhere to go as well, and I gotta leave earlier so—"

"Do whatever you want," Claire said, cutting Diego off. She then turned and left the office.

"Stop arguing with her, you know it's pointless," Ace spoke up, "But you have somewhere to go? You know the government guys are coming in today. Sam already called and was already on his way to meet his agent. Some sort of stuck-up prude I think."

"Knowing Claire's luck, we'll get the biggest fucker or some tight-ass who doesn't know anythin' outside tha'books." Three added.

"Or both," Ace finished and they all began their day's work.

**.**

Claire walked into Amsterdam's office after she left her own. They both gave each other their own greetings as he asked her to sit down.

"As you know, today all the teams will start their work with the Government Agents assigned to them. Most of the team's have already met, and you'll be seeing yours in a minutes," He crossed his arms as he leaned forward in his chair, "Listen Redfield, he seems to be okay, even though you're completely against all this. Try to be nice, okay?"

Claire raised her palm into the air, "You know me. If he really _is _okay, then there won't be a problem."

"He's pretty polite, and was the only one who actually chose you for the match-up. He doesn't even seem to fit in those bad qualities you didn't want." He smiled, Claire smiled back.

"I'm sure anyone would think it's crazy we had a normal conversation. Anyways, it's kind of cool I'll have another rookie on my team again." She laughed when the office door behind her opened.

"I'm not a rookie anymore, Redfield. You should know that."

Claire's head turned and her eyes widened. He was still the same, just like in Harvardville but minus the jacket. That smirk she knew played on his face.

"Leon? What are you doing here?"

"Wait, you know him?" Amsterdam spoke up, but neither of them looked towards him, "Great, no more formalities are needed from me. You can both go now," He looked a bit nervous not entirely sure of the outcome. He was surprised even Claire listened and left the office.

The two stood outside and Claire still seemed awestruck. "You didn't answer me, why are you here?" A smile began to appear on her face.

"Well, the President said I needed a 'vacation' from my usual activities. I was offered to join a team with the TerraSave Project. Why not, right? I'm pretty lucky to be here; especially since no one else wanted to be on your team." The two of them laughed.

"I don't blame them. But hey, we should catch up. Talk more after work?"

"Sure, at your place?" Claire froze at his words. _I can't, there's a chance he could still be watching, I don't want Leon to be found out…_

"No! I-I mean, We should head to a restaurant or something, I'm sure you miss some of our favorite spots here, right? Anyways, let's get you introduced to my team." Claire's heart pumped. She knew Kennedy was smart enough to pick up on her worries, and happy he didn't bring it up.

**.**

"Well I'll be damned! I would have never guessed it would be you Kennedy!" Three laughed, "Welcome to the Redfield Kingdom, the names' Three."

"You shouldn't lie, he know's your real name is Tristan." Diego rolled his eyes, giving a knowing nod to Leon. They have known each other for a few year by now.

"YO! Who told you? You-You can't look in my files!" Three burst, "It's my ma okay? It's this book she liked and— forget it, I'm done," he gave up, and turned back to his monitor.

"Hey, I'm Ace; nice to meet you." He looked over to Watson and Leon's eyes followed, "His name is Watson, he doesn't really talk much."

"It's okay, I'm used to no one talking to me because of their dislike of the government."

"Including me," Diego added, "The government has made shit of our lives. But you're okay; the only one I like." He smiled as the agent smiled in return.

"Thanks. So, I'm just here to observe and make sure you aren't doing anything unlawful."

"Three, turn off your computer now!" Ace joked as Three laughed.

"Don't worry too much; it's more of making sure my reports are complete. I'm not one to go writing over trivial things. Just do what you normally do. I trust Claire has kept you on the straight and narrow."

"We got it, thanks Kennedy," Ace chuckled, "Are the others as good as you?"

"Who knows, you guys are pretty lucky I know your boss pretty well. I'm sure that's a plus."

"You're lucky you met me!" Claire laughed, "You'd be dead without me; although I'm sure I'd be dead without you too. Now men, back to work!"

**.**

Claire's team worked diligently, doing as much paperwork as possible to leave the rest of the week more relaxing. Claire had to fetch more paperwork from Lucy, and was able to get more info on the other agents in the building. Lucy had told her that another one of the team Captains had a fight with an agent already. It only made her happier that she got Leon. Lunch finally rolled around and Diego took leave. With the low workload that day, she and Leon were able to head out to a small restaurant to eat. They hadn't spoken for a while, so their food had barely been touched from learning from each other's lives. Lean had mentioned something about him having gone out with Angela a few times, but she wasn't really his type and they mutually broke it off. He also skimmed a bit over his missions; how tired he was as it seemed like the fighting wouldn't stop. Claire began to speak, making it seem like her life was perfect, almost too perfect, blabbing about how great and fun work was; how normal it had been, but it didn't turn out that well for her.

"You know you don't have to lie to me. What's wrong, Claire?"

Claire sighed and leaned back in her chair, her eyes half looking around the establishment. "To tell you the truth, I have sort of a…problem with someone. Someone who I don't think I could even think about going against. Jeeze, what have I gotten myself into?" Leon continued to look at her, telling her to continue.

"Listen…It's my problem. Don't take this the wrong way, but I want to deal with it myself. I'm not a teen anymore," she smirked.

"Nothing I can do about it, huh?" Leon smiled and Claire matched it.

"Nope." She looked down and finally took a third bite off her plate.

"Remember Claire, you can call me if you ever need anything. I will always help you."

"Of course," she winked at him, "We're friends, are we not?" She raised the fork to her mouth and began to finish her plate.

**.**

The two had their fill of food and were back at their desks in the afternoon, but it wasn't long until Claire's phone began to ring.

"Redfield," She answered, writing while she spoke.

"_Not for long. You'll be answering 'Wesker' when I'm finished with you, my dear."_

Watons' head sharply turned towards Claire, who seemed to still be processing what was said. _I knew he would call._

"What do you want this time?" She spoke angrily.

"_You know very well what I want, __**you.**__"_

"That will never, _ever_ happen. You need to give up on your crazy dreams, pal."

"_Are you sure about that? This is your last chance—"_

"Seriously? Fuck you."

"_I see…Well, You may get that chance either way soon. Now, if you'll excuse me,"_ The voice spoke, and instantly went dead. Claire let out a large grunt as she rubbed her temples, the other men in the office didn't even open their mouths to speak, knowing to leave her alone even if their stares did not._ This can't seriously be still going on._

Her cell phone rung once again, as her hand slammed down onto it before picking it up.

"I already told you! I'm not going to be your wife and I will not—"

"…_Miss Redfield?,"_ The voice on the line was not the previous ones, and her mouth quickly kept shut. _"I'm calling from the New York Central Hospital," _Claire answered and informed the male on the other line that it was indeed her, _"I'm calling to inform you about an accident. You were listed as Connor Diego's Emergency contact, correct?"_

"Y-yes…What's going on?" Claire began to worry.

"_He has been shot. It's a leg wound, and from our observations it seems to have hit part of his bone. He is stable but we should discuss more of this in person."_

"Alright. Okay. I will be right there." She hung up, and stood at her desk, finally taking the time to glance around at her team who looked just as worried as she. She explained the situation to them. They all freaked, wanting to come along, but her eyes went to Watson.

"Will you come with me? I'm afraid I'll cause a car crash or something, and all these guys are just as unstable as I am."

"Of course," he replied and walked out of the office with her.

They had somehow managed to reach the Hospital in less than twenty minutes in the rush hour; Watson was the one to thank for that. She ran in and asked for Diego, who had already been scheduled and in for the operation. The bullet had indeed hit and fragmented a bit of his femur. It was just over an hour until Claire was able to go in to speak to Diego. Apparently he was just exiting his car when he felt a sharp pain above his knee which made him fall to the ground. An ambulance was called right away. Claire only sat at the edge of his bed with a sad look.

"This is all my fault."

"It isn't, its Wesker's fault and his obsession. What's with that guy?" His eyes closed as he spoke, the medicine sure did its job in keeping him drowsy.

"I don't know. I don't understand why I'm special. I made you take all those blood tests on me, there isn't anything special."

"Perhaps there is a dormant Veronica virus in you and it's undetectable?"

"No," she raised her voice, "There's nothing, everything is gone—"

"Excuse me," a small head poked into the room as a nurse walked in with a vase of flowers. "These were delivered for a Mr. Diego?" She quickly patted her feet across the room and placed them beside the patient before leaving.

_Flowers?_ The two thought. Claire took a hold of the vase and turned it from side to side before spotting the card shoved in the center.

"There's a note…" She looked to Diego, who nodded to allow her to read it.

"_I'm sure you wish for me to pay for this. Why don't we discuss it? Come alone, my dear Claire. For you are the only company I would like to visit me!"_

There was also an address at the bottom, but she didn't read it out loud.

"What? That freak wants you to go to him again? There's no way in hell I'll allow you to go, let alone go by yourself!"

"Diego, you can't even get to the toilet on your own. I have to do this."

"Then perhaps I shall accompany her?" Watson spoke as he entered the room. Claire looked to him and gave a thanking nod.

"I still don't know, I don't think you should be going at all. Do you even have a plan for any of this?"

"No nothing yet," Claire sighed, "I'll figure something out. We'll be prepping to leave once we're done here. The location is near Upperville, so we'll just be taking my car." She smiled to the still worried Diego, "Don't worry, I'll be okay. I have Watson with me."

**.**

Their equipment needed for the trip was packed within a short while, and it had only been a half-hour since they left the hospital that they began to make their way to the coordinates. Claire had been the one to drive and had already flipped the radio on to divert any awkward silence.

"Why'd you even agree to do this?" She spoke up.

"I gathered the others' didn't want you doing anything too reckless when they weren't able to help."

"I'm not reckless, I'm just avoiding the possibility of others getting hurt because of me," Her voice was sharp and concerning. Wesker only rolled his eyes. He really just wanted to have a personal 'chat' with his brother; to find out why he was after Claire in the first place.

It was a few hours of a trip, but luckily there wasn't much traffic. The small town was a little crowded, but it was very apparent where the location was. There was a large metal gate at the entrance of the road they were to take, and it opened as they passed it front. Claire pulled through, and the large metal frames behind her swung shut fairly quick. The long dirt road on the way up was winding and steep, leading further up the large hill than she had thought. It was then when she came to the clearing in front of the building. It was a single level, elaborately decorated marvel. _Another mansion…_ she thought, _If I ever write a biography, it'll be called 'Resident Evil' or something…_

The car doors slammed one after the other after they stepped out of the vehicle. Claire had already begun assessing the exterior around the entrance; slowly walking towards the large, ornate doorway. She was surprised the outside seemed quite normal; no surveillance in sight and even better, no zombies.

The door opened very easily, almost no resistance when she pushed it open. The ominous air inside rushed to her nose as they made their way inside.

"This is suspicious, as expected" Claire whispered, "Let's split. You take the right, I'll take the left. Report anything to me," she ordered, tapping her earpiece in her ear. She quickly patted her feet to the left of the main entrance as Wesker slowly walked to his side.

Wesker never expected he would be chasing down his rival – and brother- down with the one girl who sought to kill them both. But he had to admire her, for she was much more determined and intelligent than the brute known as her brother. Somehow, working with her so far hadn't annoyed him as much as he thought.

He had checked a few of the rooms, hands going over locations where there would be a switch of some sort, or a location hidden from regular eyes. There had been nothing, and that is what annoyed him. But then his earpiece kicked on, as a voice came in through it.

"_Watson? Do you copy?"_

"Copy, Redfield."

"_I. Hate. WATER!"_ she whailed through the piece. _"Why? Why do the traps always fall to me? I'm unable to get out of this room. There was a switch on the outside near the door I'm in; Seventh room on the left. I promise you won't miss it because I'll be shouting!"_

The headpiece beeped off and he let out a slight chuckle; his body beginning to move back through the rooms to head towards her. It was then when he heard something behind him. His reaction was not fast enough in the pale-lit rooms. His head filled with paint as his eyes became blurry, unable to open. He fell to the ground, hearing the laughter of a voice he knew all too well.

**…**

The water had become higher and the temperature much colder. Claire stood on a table, the water already reaching to her collar bone. She had made many attempts to contact him, but every time she tried, she was just given static. _Could this guy think of anything better than using water to trap us? Jeeze what a waste…_

"Watson!" she yelled, "Hurry up. PLEASE! Oh…" She heard a loud bang sound, and the floor seemed to give way beneath her, sweeping her swiftly off the table and down into it. Her body hit the steel grate below with a hard thud as the water continued to pour onto her until it finally stopped at a trickle. Her body was sore, and the grated on her forearms didn't make it any more comfortable to push herself up. Heavy footsteps came from behind her, she could barely turn her head before it was covered with a black fabric bag. Two sets of hands grabbed her at her arms, and she felt herself get dragged out from the room. Her legs hurt from the fall, and she knew it would be stupid to try and struggle.

She was then dragged into a room bright enough she could somewhat see opaquely through the cloth as she was forced to sit in an armed chair. The cold bars across her wrists and ankles came quickly as she was bound, and a large bracket across her waist made it almost impossible to even adjust in her seat. She just wanted to wipe her eyes, her hair was still very damp from the water, and it slowly dripped down her face. Her face was in a scowl as the bag was finally removed from her head, light almost blinding as she quickly blinked to focus on the person in front of her.

_Alex?_

The sick smirk caught the attention of the captured Redfield.

"You are quite the naughty girl, Claire."

* * *

><p><strong>AN. I know it has been long, and I am sorry. At first I had family problems, then exams… and then I got really lazy xD But, I collected myself and made this :D I hope you guys are still here, waiting. Again, sorry about the late update.**

**If you know anyone who is ****Beta reader**** and he/she is free, please let me know. I am looking for one, and it is really hard to find, because no one is responding -,-' So if you know somebody, or you are beta, PM me, please.**

**With love, elevenzombiezz**


End file.
